Evan Tolliver
Evan Tolliver is Amy Cahill's boyfriend'. '''Despite most people thinking other wise, he is not Vesper 3, as proved in CVV Mission 4. History He attends the same high school as Amy Cahill. In Vespers Rising, Amy seems to have quite the crush on Evan, and in The Medusa Plot they seem to be dating for months already. Later he is working in the Cahill Command Center, helping Amy and Dan. Appearance & Personality In Evan's first main arrival, The Medusa Plot, Amy described Evan to be "The Bill Gates of Attleboro Junior/Senior High"... Deep blue eyes obscured by Coke-bottle glasses...broad shoulders held in a stance that somehow reminded her of the Pink Panther. From the picture, he has a ginger hair color (almost Amy's hair color.) He is kind and loving towards his girlfriend, Amy Cahill. However, he has a different kind of relationship with Dan. Evan is also a bit hostile towards Ian. Family Not much about Evan's family is known, other than that he has an aunt and living parents, as well as an older cousin who attends Harvard. It is also very possible that he is related to Greg Tollliver, Shep's friend. Talents He is called by Dan a 'human computer' so he is probably very intelligent like Amy. Being a computer geek, he knew what a DeOssie phone was, when Sinead, an Ekat, did not. Appearances Vespers Rising He appears for a while in this book by talking to Amy on how nervous he is on the English paper they are doing, and after Amy and Dan tried to attack Erasmus he was shocked but went back in the coffee shop like nothing happened. The Medusa Plot He is with Amy and Dan when they get attacked at the bus by Vespers. He, being in a relationship, is worried about Amy. As Dan put it, "You both are together everytime, and when you're not, you call each other on the phone. If you won't answer back, he'll call the cops." After Amy and Dan left their mansion, Evan is arrested outside of the mansion. He claimed he was just trying to make sure Amy was OK. They release him, but Amy has to call and tell him she had to leave. She claimed she was "so going to be dumped". Evan learns about the Cahills and Vespers feud when Ian had went to a shop he works at. Overall, he learns of his girlfriend's history, and how much trouble he gotten himself into. A King's Ransom In A King's Ransom, Evan stayed at Cahill Command Center helping Amy and Dan together with Sinead and Ian. Evan always wanted to talk to Amy. He's always waiting for Amy to call. He doesn't even want to sleep just to talk to Amy. The Dead Of Night'' Evan works at the Cahill Command Center and tries to help Amy and Dan as much as he can. He still worries about Amy and begins to feel jealous of Jake He posts a picture of the hostages' lizard on the Message Board, which causes him to have a fight with Sinead. Cards His main card is Card 302: Evan Tolliver. He also appears on Card 272 and Card 286. Trivia *Evan has a cousin that attends Harvard. *Evan's card has a code near him that says 'Keep him close' (as most Cahills suspect he is an enemy). *Evan was a suspect for being Vesper Three: The Mole. *He was a suspect of being Vesper Five. *In In Too Deep, Shep Trent has a friend who helped Amy and Dan travel by air named Gregory Tolliver. Since Shep is a suspected Vesper, this is the first clue that Evan Tolliver might be a Vesper since he might be related to him. *He seems to genuinely like Amy despite being a suspect for Vesper Three. *Another piece of evidence that Evan might be a Vesper: on card 286 Blond twins run in the family. Category:Males Category:Vespers Rising Category:Characters Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Possible Vesper Category:The Council of Six Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Vespers Category:Protagonists Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Main Character Category:Message Board Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead Of Night Category:Amy Cahill Category:Vesper Five Category:Evan Tolliver Category:In Too Deep Category:A King's Ransom Category:The Dead of Night Category:Madrigal